Dragonball: Alternate Universe
by mzmarie
Summary: Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks are fighting for the love of one beautiful woman, and then find themselves trapped.....in an alternate universe! Read to find out who wins and be the first to get some!
1. Prologue

This is my first story, so please be nice...don't forget to rate and review!!

**_Prologue_**

A young, curvacious woman was strutting in the front of four muscular young men. Unknown to her, they were admiring her goddess-like body as the watched her hips sway back and forth with each step she took. Suddenly, she turned around

"Hey, let's go check out some of the stores!" Some of the men sighed, missing the back view.

"But can we go to the food court before we go shopping, though?"one of the young men suggested, rubbing his abs in an effort to stop his stomach from growling.

"But Goku, you just ate!!"she whined, wanting to attend only to her needs.

"Marie, mayber we should just go to the food court; I'm starved, too.."another boy said, who looked like a younger version of the one previously spoken of.

"Thanks, Goten..."Goku said pitifully, his hunger getting the best of him.

"But-but--"Marie stammered, crossing her arms over her full, double-d breasts

"Listen, Marie,"a purple-haried boy chimed in, hs voice soothing, yet harsh,"maybe we should split up into different groups and meet up later. If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you..."he offered as he flashed a charming smile her way, making her caramel skin trun a faint pink

"HOLD ON!!" Goku yeled, seemingly forgetting his hunger for the moment, "I'm not hungry anymore...I could go with you, Marie, and get a bite to eat later."

"He's so childish..."Trunks, the purple-haired one thougt to himself

"Can't blame him; he just has a crush on Marie."someone invaded his thoughts, and he immediately know who it was by the mature, fatherly voice

"All of us do, gohan, but you don't see us slobbering all over her like he does.."

Gohan laughed inwardly "That's my little bro for ya; him and Goten have always been after Marie. Trying to prove who is better. I, on the other hand, plan to sit back and watch them make complete asses out of themselves and then I'll move in"

"Do you honestly think she can resist my charm?"trunks asked coyly

"I've seen far too many women resist it already..."

Meanwhile, the argument continued over where they should go because Goten, the only one out of the bunch who stands by what he wants to do rather than what Marie wants, still insisted on going to the food court. His argument stated that they should eat first or they won't have much energy to walk around. Dead-set on coming up with an idea that will possibly get him to the food court without getting Marie mad, Goku suggested something.

"Hey, what about me and Marie use Instant Transmission and the first one to get where they want wins?"

Marie rested her hands on her hips, not knowing that she brought her skirt down enough so that the perverted boys could see her pink lace thong. "...Fine. Everyone, touch me and Goku."

The boys raced to Marie's side, Trunks holding her hand, Goten touching her thigh, Gohan with his hand on her waist, and Goku with his hand on her ass. "INSTANT TRANSMISSION!!!" she and goku shouted at the same time. In the blink of an eye, the group of 5 disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

If you like my story, don't forget to mention it to others; I will really appreciate it. Don't forget to read and review--even if it is a bad comment!

Chapter 1

When they arrived at their destination, they were not welcomed by either a high end shop or a delicious-smelling shop of foods. Instead, they were surrounded by the wilderness of the forest. "This isn't the mall,"Marie pointed out.

"Far from it, actually,"Trunks added, still holding Marie's hand.

"What kind of place did you think of, Marie?"Gohan asked, a slight hint of worry being carried in his voice.

"I thought of Victoria's Secret, if you must know."She said, matter-of-factly. All the males sighed wearingly, knowing they blew the chance to see her try on some skimpy lengerie for some food. "What did you think of, Goku?"

Goku groped her ass softly, earning him a slap and causing Marie to notice where the others had their hands. "DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY?!"

"You'll be glad to know,"Trunks retorted,"that I had my hand clasped in yours, which is not disrespectful at all"

Marie sighed and mumbled a thank you towards the Capsule Corporation president. "Well,"she spoke up "what were you thinking of, Goku?"

Goku rubbed the darkening red imprint of her hand that made its place on his cheek before answering her "I thought of Old Country Buffet..."

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A FOOD COURT!!"Marie yelled, getting more irritated about the fact that she didn't get the shopping she intended to get.

"Shh...it's still a place to eat, though...calm down, sweetie; even though you look sexy no matter what you do, I don't want you to get stressed out, ok?"Goku said, trying to subdue her anger before it got the best of her.

"...There's no use in getting upset, you guys.."Gohan chimed in, not wanting to listen to another pointless arguement.

Goten groaned aloud, his empty stomach giving him excruciating pain. "I told you that we needed to eat, you guys...now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere _and hungry_!!"

"Maybe.." Trunks thought aloud, not noticing that he did so.

"Maybe what, Trunk?"Gohan inquired, while looking at his youngest brother who was now laying on the ground in the fetal position, rocking back and forth in an effort to ease his pain.

"I think I know what happened,"Trunks continued, now speaking to everyone.

"Thinks he's so smart..."Goku mummered under his breath, seeing that Trunks stole Marie's attention.

"I think that the truth is that you two didn't really think of the wrong place,"Trunks elaborated,"you two probably thought of the right places, but you both did Instant Transmission at the same time. Instant Transmission defies science, and can travel between dimensions, right Goku?"

"Yea,"he replied, being reminded of the time he transferred between the world of the living and the world of the dead when he searched for a place for Cell to detonate.

"And Instant Transmission has to pass through dimensions anyway even when you are simply transporting on Earth. So, the combined power of your Instant Transmissions caused it to come up short and stop in one of the dimensions you must pass through when one person does it."

"So if we do it again, we might be able to get back to our dimension?"Marie asked, ready to escape the wilderness for the city life she was accustomed to.

"If I am correct"

"Then let's do it again, Goku!"Marie said enthusiastically

All of them got back into their positions(which was a little difficult on Goten's part), and Goku and Marie thought of the same places they thought of at first. "INSTANT TRANSMISSION!!"They disappeared, but reappeared in the same spot.

Goku had an idea,"Marie, what if we thing of the same place?"

"...let's think of...outside the Capsule Corp building!"

'Always has something to do with Trunks..."Goku thought, jealousy taking over his mind. "Fine"he said aloud, not noticing that his voice became a little harsh.

"INSTANT TRANSMISSION!!"

They reappeared in the same spot.

Marie screamed loudly "WE'RE STUCK!!! NO!!!"Gohan took her into his arms in an attempt to calm her down, noticing that she was shaking. Goku glared, seeing his older brother enjoy having her so close to him.

"Maybe your suggestion was wrong, Trunks,"Goku pointed out, still looking at his brother and the woman he lusted after together.

"My thesis was incorrect...what if what I thought wasn't really what is going on?"Trunks thought aloud, not caring whether or not anyone heard him.

"NO, DUH!!!"Goten said "Even Goku could have figured that out by now!!"

"Yea--hey, what does that mean?!"The older Saiyen exclaimed, catching on to his brother's insult.

"Hey, you guys!!"A familiar nasally voice called out in all of their heads. "How're ya doin'?"

So how'd u like it? Was it good, bad, or did it suk so much it made u wanna cry? Tell me what you think by posting reviews! And for those who like it, recommend it 2 others!


	3. Chapter 2

Keep reading and reviewing!!

**Chapter 2**

Noticing that she recognized the voice from somewhere, Marie stopped her crying momentarily. "King Kai? Is that you?"She asked, sniffling and wiping away her tears.

'Yes, it's me; I haven't died yet!!HAHAHAHA!!!'

Nobody laughed with him, knowing that he was already dead.

After he snorted for a while in an attemp to catch his breath, he then continued his message. 'Trunks is only half-right. He's right about the facts about Instant Transmission, but that isn't the reason why you were stuck here. You were stuck here by the deities of the 8th dimension; the dimension that is our mirror--an alternate universe of ours, if you will."

"But why us?"Goten asked, temporarily ignoring the pain in his stomach.

'They've chosen you all as the strongest in all the dimensions, and they want to test your strength and endurance. The only way you all can get back is by tracking down all of the serpent scales--the dragonballs of these dimensions."

"Another adventure?! ALRIGHT!"Goku rejoiced, taking Marie from his brother and wrapping one of his muscular arms around her. "I was getting a little bored by just sitting around and waiting or something to happen!"

'Well, I guess I better get going and let you all enjoy each other's company,"King Kai said, snickering before cutting the link between him and the Saiyens.

"You heard the man; let's get going!!"Goku exclaimed gleefully as he took a step forward, but suddenly fell to the ground. Marie, who was taken down with him, rolled him over and got on her knees.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry...ugh...so hungry...can't move..."Goku explained, before laughing weakly, giving all of them comfort in knowing it wasn't something serious. Seeing this, Goten groaned aloud again before falling to the ground, glad he made Marie fall right into his trap.

"Goten, don't tell me the same thing happened to you..."She said, rushing to his side, genuine worry being carried in her voice. The onlookers, Trunks and Gohan, sighed in disbelief that such childish acts could get Marie's attention.

"I've been hungry for a...l...long tie, but I tried not to show it that bad..."Goten lied, his dark eyes peering into Marie's hazel ones.

'But yet you were writhing on the ground just 5 minutes ago...spare all of us the bull...'Gohan thought to himself

"Gohan, Trunks,"Marie called out to them,"can you go out and try to find something for them to eat? I'll stay here with them to make sure they don't get worse, ok?"

"Sure,"they replied unenthusiastically as they slowly started to walk off.

"Poor baby...I'm sorry, Goten,"she apologized as she ran her perfectly manicured fingers through hit jet black locks, "I should've just listened to you and went to the food court...my stomach is a little empty, too..."

"Don't blame yourself, Re,"Goten comforted as he smiled weakly, trying to hold back an even wider one when he realized that she was ignoring his older brother.

"I think I can get up now,"Goku said from his spot as he attempted to raise up. Seeing this, Marie rushed to his side and laid him back down on the ground.

"You need to rest. I've known you for too long. When you get hungry, you can hardly function. And I know that you want to seem all macho in comparison to your brother, but you still need to rest, and I won't let you drain all you energy acting stupid,"Marie explained, thinking she knew the true reasons behind Goku's actions. "Lay back,"she instructed as she laid his head on her lap, not minding at the time if he had any perverted thoughts. "Feel better?"

"Yea, a little..."Goku closed his eyes and immediately started imagining him and her doing things only lovers would do. He could already taste her wet sex and feel his tounge slither around her cavity until she was close to cumming. He relished the idea of him entering her, pumping in and out of her until she called out his name in ecstacy as she gripped his bare skin. After both of them climax, she would rest in his arms, safe from the world, and confess her love for him as he did the same. Then, both of them would embrace each other as they slept through the night.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Marie's hand gently stroke his dark hair in a circular motion. "Marie..."Goku whispered longingly.

"What?"she asked, stopping her strokes

"Don't stop...I like it.."

She giggled softly, "You're like a little baby, you know that, Goku?"

He smiled goofily "How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about our relationship?"

Hearing this, Goten groaned aloud again."MY STOMACH!! IT HURTS SO BAD I FEEL LIKE I HAVE TO THROW UP!!!"

"Lay on your stomach, Goten, it helps a bit,"Marie advised, not rising from her spot with the older brother, which made Goku a bit relieved.

"I tried; it doesn't work!!"he lied, trying to get the two separated.

Marie signaled for Goku to rise up, but he didn't move. "Are you really gonna believe that jakass? He just doesn't want me to be with you."

"Excuse me?"Marie asked, not sure that she heard his comment right.

"I mean, he doesn't want me to talk to you; he likes attention."

She was about to respond, when Gohan and Trunks returned, and kept her thoughts to herself for the moment


	4. Chapter 3

Keep reading and reviewing!! And 4 u people who think Marie is me, I'm not Marie; she's a character I made up and I'm using her name as an alias. My real name is Ronie, or Ro, so if you read sum other story of mine and it has Marie in it, its just a character I made up. Besides, it is just pathetic to have yourself with an anime character in a story, and I will never try it and I have never thought about doing it! Read and enjoy

Chapter 3

"Flashback"

Marie arrived at an old-looking house. Immediately presuming that it was empty, she opened the door and sat on the dusty floor. Scattered across the flor were fishbones and food remains. "Damn"She said out loud, "Either someone was really messy, or an actual animal lives here.."She looked around, making sure that she was the only one in the house. Confident that she was, Marie began to walk around. In the back room, she spotted a peculiar round orange ball. "What the hell is this?...It must be those Dragonballs that Bulma constantly talks about!!"Marie quickly stuffed it in her knapsack and was about to turn around to leave when she heard the front door open. "Oh shit; someone lives here!!"She quickly jumped into a closet and closed the door behind her.

"Hahaha; I'm starved, Gohan; I can't wait to eat both of those big fish we caught!!" A young boy proclaimed

"No, Goku, you can't eat both of them; we have to eat some, too."An older voice said

"Yea, you have to save some for me and Gohan, ya big pig!!"A voice that sounded younger than both of them added

"Don't call me a big pig, Goten; at least I'm not a pipsqueak!"The one who spoke first retorted

"I'm not a pipsqueak; just wait until I get to be your age, then I'll show you a pipsqueak!"

"I'm one year older than you; you can never be the same age I am!"

While the other two were argueing, the older one went into the back where Marie was hiding. "Hey guys!!! Grandpa Gohan's ball is gone!!"

"WHA?!?!"Both of the previously aruguing ones exclaimed before she heard footsteps rushing to the room where she hid

"Hurry up and look around!"Marie heard one of them say

"I'll look in the closet,"The eldest one said as he pulled back the closet door

"Flashback End"

Goku sighed as he leaned back and rubbed his stomach in satifaction. "That hit the spot; sure was good, Gohan!"He complimented, a wide grin on his face

"Big pig..."Goten mumbled under his breath, making Marie chuckle softly. Gohan offered her some food, but she declined, saying that she didn't want to overstuff herself. Gohan gazed at her angelic face. He loved the way her dark brown hair sometimes glowed in the sun and accentuated her natural beauty. He felt that she didn't have the need for makeup because she is more beautiful when she wears none. There were many nights when she dreamed of kissing her soft lips and gazing into thsoe hypnotice pools of hazel she calls eyes.

"It's getting late, guys. Maybe we should retire here for the night. If we moved, we won't get very far,"Trunks suggested.

"He's right,"Goten agreed, before spotting a small lake and going over towards it to drink.

"...Oh great...now I have to sleep on the ground and drink nasty water all over again like when we were kids."Marie complained, being the priss that she was.

"Don't worry,"Goku said as he wrapped a muscular arms around Marie's shoulders. "You got me to look after you."

Marie got up and smiled "Yeah, and that's a good thing??"She giggled and made her way over to the same lake where Goten was and began drinking.

"What was that supposed to mean??"Goku asked, chasing after her.

"I'm about to get some water, too..."Gohan said, getting up

"I'm ok; I'm just gonna sit here and figure out what the hell we are supposed to do..."

"Well, while you do that, I'm going over here to watch Marie bend over and drink."

When they all came back, Trunks noticed that Goten was all over Marie, more than usual.

"Why don't you just dump these losers and be with someone real?"He whispered in her ear, but it was so loud that everyone could hear him.

"Losers?!"Goku exclaimed, his speech a little slurred. "Don't worry about him; you need to be with a man.." He grabbed her and pulled her close.

"A man??"Gohan asked, standing up unsteadily "I'm 18 and Trunks is 18, Marie and you are 16, and Goten is 15!"

"Who cares about Goten or you?"

"I do!"Marie chirped, taking Goten into her arms. By now, Trunks was completely clueless about why they were acting this way. He watched as Marie locked lips with him and reached down his pants.

"HEY!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"Gohan, Trunks, and Goku yelled simultaneously.

"I want you to fuck me, Goten...let's go somewhere where they can't bother us..."She stood up and Goten, smiling, did the same. They staggered off far away where they couldn't be seen. Naturally, Goku followed.

"What the hell is going on??"Trunks asked Gohan, who wasn't looking so well. Before he could reply, the meal he just had was all over the ground. Trunks concluded what was happening. "You people got drunk off of some damn pond water!! Why is this world like this?! C'mon, we have to catch up with them before something bad happens!"

Marie kissed Goten again when she felt that they were away from the rest of the group. He pulled away "Look, before we start, I need to--"

"All you need to do is take me..."She kissed his neck and got on her knees.

"Really...I-I"Goten stammered as Marie undid his pants and pulled his member out of the hole.

"Shhh! You'll ruin the mood!" Goten got more uncomfortable as she used her oral skills. He moaned, and something other than his sperm came out. The strong taste caused Marie to stop and spit out his urine on the ground. When she realized what it was, all her food came up her throat and out her mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?! YOU FREAK!!!"She screamed.

"I TRIED TO TELL--"He fell to the ground, grabbing his crotch after she kicked him in it.

"Don't know how to take a damn blow job..."She huffed, and walked away.

Goku, Trunks, and Gohan caught her as she was walking back. "What the hell just happened?? Where's Goten?"Trunks asked, and she walked right past him.

"I need to wash my mouth out with some water...where's that pond at?"


End file.
